Talk:Einhard Stratos
Einhalt Are you sure about it? Can you show me the scan of a page where it says so? ^^ --Koveras Alvane 18:08, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :Just uploaded to here for reference. Since this is from Comp Ace, if a different name is shown in the series later (say, DSAA application or battle introduction...) I will prefer that one. --K.Hayes 18:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, looks solid enough for the time being (i.e. in absense of more official data). --Koveras Alvane 20:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Latest game screens from GoD reveals that the correct official English name should be Einhard, the proper German name as noted in the article page. Suggest to rename article, and keep the note of Einhalt from the magazine source. -K.Hayes 15:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think Tsuzuki should make up his fucking mind and stop screwing around with us. --Koveras Alvane 11:53, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Agree... -K.Hayes 15:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::I just looked up for the name Einhald and found it; it's from the trading card game. However, the card game has used several variation of Alisa's name, just as Arisa, Alisa, Bannings, Bunnings, etc. So I guess the trading card game is not a very reliable source. Jin Jusuke (talk) 15:52, April 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::::That's the issue here: none of the official Nanoha media is a particularly reliable source for English name spellings. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 17:19, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Further updated re ViVid anime (and GoD media). --Hades (talk) 17:11, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Little mistake "Einhard also teaches Fuka to cast Hegemon Sky-severing Knuckle to win Vivio in their spar." Actually Fuka didn't win this fight. "Ring out. Down." was for Vivio, but "K.O." was for Fuka. Going out of the ring in this "sport" doesn't mean defeat'. Darshes (talk) 22:58, October 1, 2016 (UTC)Darshes' : Thanks for the reminder. Was too sleepy last night, didn't analyze it clearly, haha! --Hades (talk) 14:26, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Spells Why Einhard's spell list (And Fuka as well) is showing her own name in the spell lists? (Spell: Einhard Stratos, System:Ancient Belka and Modern Belka, Category: Support) Is this a bug??? --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 13:50, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :Looks like SMW is borked again. I will try to tinker around with it, see if I can fix it... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:52, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :Figured it out: Hades has just redirect Armed Form to this article without first zapping the properties that were defined for that page. Since redirects are identical objects for SMW, it seems to have automatically transferred all property values from Armed Form to this article, and now I don't seem to be able to get rid of it. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:04, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, a double act of vandalism seems to have done the trick of resetting all property values at once. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 19:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Oh I see, Einhard is a Armed Form is make me laughed because it sound like she isn't a human but a spells lol, thanks admin for fixing it. :) --GODLIKEUndertaker (talk) 07:00, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :::Thanks Koveras. I thought the properties' quote will be updated but seems it did not. LOL It is also good not to have the redirect. --Hades (talk) 07:15, March 31, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah, it seems it's best to manually remove all properties from a page first, before turning it into a redirect. Something to keep in mind in the future... --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:50, March 31, 2017 (UTC)